The Dark Chocolate Wolf
by DebraCullen
Summary: Has an OC character that becomes the first female wolf after being imprinted on by the packs second in command, Jacob. How her life changes after becoming a wolf.My first fan fiction tell me what you think.Bold & intalics are them thinking Bold is a fb
1. Telling

**Chapter 1 Telling**

I have known about the wolves for over three years now, I had known and dated Jacob Black for all three of those years now, he imprinted on me. Now we and some of our best friends, Alice and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, are seniors at Forks High School. Of course Jacob and I knew what the Cullen's were, my dad was on the council and my brother himself, I wasn't ever allowed to go to the council/pack meetings because I wasn't a wolf or someone that a wolf imprinted on (that was three years ago). Even though Jacob imprinted on me I still wasn't allowed to go, Jacob didn't want me to get hurt.

Now I could finally help the pack. It happened just yesterday, I had seen the signs of becoming a wolf from my brother so I could control it. While my brother and father were at the council/pack meeting, so no one was home, so I decided it was a good time to try it. Once they left I went to give it a try. When I phased I looked in the mirror to see that I was a dark chocolate wolf. My brother had told me about the things you could do as a wolf: run super fast, super fast healing, the ability to rip a vampire apart, but the worst part was having everyone in the pack was in your head. Good thing for me that everyone was at the meeting so they wouldn't know about this till I told them myself. Once I phased back into a human I put some clothes into a bag and decided to go for a run, as a wolf, so I could see how fast I could run. Within an hour I had gone to Canada and back.

By the time the council/pack meeting was over I was ready to show the others what I was especially Jacob that way I could help them. That's when I decided I wanted to know if any female had ever become a wolf in history. I asked my dad that question and he told me that no female has or ever will become one. This offended me so I decided that I had to go to bed before I lost control. Before going to my room I decided to ask my brother what happened at the meeting. He told me "The pack has decided to go to Seattle to investigate the disappearances, tomorrow morning".

**I had finally found where the pack was meeting to get ready to leave. "Hey Jacob" I yelled as I ran. "Hey Bree" he said, he never did call me by my real name."Jakee I got something to tell you I……." Bree I already told you, you can't go when the pack goes somewhere, I know it's hard to be apart but we both will just have to bear with it" he interrupted. "But I'm a……" was all I could get out before he interrupted me again. " I made my decision, baby, and I'm not changing my mind" he stated. "Fine! I'll miss you" I told him. "I know, I miss you already" he replied as they phased and left.**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2 Meeting**

The pack was only gone a week when Jacob had text me saying that they would be back by 5pm the next day. The next day at about 3pm I got bored so I decided to go for a run. I started running, as a human, in my Forks HS track team uniform, then when I got to a wooded area, I decided to phase, I put my clothes in my book bag and started running. After what seemed like 10 minutes, I seen a chocolate, a reddish-brown, and a black wolf the reddish-brown one made me thinks of my Jake, then the next thing I know Jake's voice was ringing in my head.

_**Who are you? **_**Jake thought**_**.**_

_**Um let's play a guessing game, **_**I thought back in reply**_**. I'm game,**_** Sam's voice interrupted.**_** Kay, Hint 1 most of you guys know me,**_** I thought to them. **_**Um another one please**_**, Jake begged**_**. Fine this may shock you but oh well, Hint 2 I'm a girl. I heard many gasps. How **_**Jake and Sam asked**_**. It'll mostly explain itself once you know who I am. Another one please, **_**my brother asked now**_**. Well I'm a senior and I'm on the track team, **_**I hoped that helped a little**_**. Just tell us already, **_**I think Quil asked**_**. Fine after one more hint, which one of you is my sweet Jakee? **_**I knew this helped; I'm the only one who called him that. That's when the reddish-brown wolf ran toward me.**_** Bree, baby I missed you, **_**he thought as he tackled me**_**. I know you have, I've missed you too! Now can we phase back and actually talk? **_**I suggested**_**. Sure, me and the rest of the pack will go, so you can phase and get dressed in private, **_**Sam answered**_**. **_**I knew Jake didn't wand to leave but he had to follow Sam's orders, like everyone else.**

"**That's better" I said as they came back to talk. "Hell yeah it is" Embry, I think said. "BreeBree it's time to take care of business now" Jacob butted in. I just nodded. "Ok Brianna how long have you been able to phase?" Sam asked me. "Umm just over a week, the day before you guys left" I answered. "Then Bree why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jake asked confused. "Well, if you recall you never did listen to me the day you guys left. That's also the reason why when you said I couldn't go I just couldn't keep arguing." I replied. "I was wondering why you gave up that fast usually you would have kept going" my brother stated. "Next question, how did you know the signs and how do you control yourself like that?" Sam wondered. "Well the signs, I remember from my brother, I don't really know about the control myself" I replied. "Okay that's reasonable, the next couple of questions are going to be real basic, how fast can you run?" Sam stated. "Well I don't know exactly how fast but I made it to Canada and back within an hour" I answered. "Wow it takes us an hour to get to Seattle" I think Embry said. "Yup, that means that she can run as fast as Jacob on a good day" Sam commented. "I have an idea, why don't we have a race to Jacob's house so we can show his dad this?" Quil suggested Jacob's house was a good hour away (by car), I nodded in agreement and so did everyone else. So we all phased and got ready for the race that's when my brother thought **_**GO.**_


	3. The Race

Me and Jacob stayed together during the whole race. As we got closer to his house I had speeded up and won the race. It had only took us 15 minutes.

_**Jacob is lucky that he imprinted on her before she became a wolf,she's sure is sexy for a wolf, and our color fur us very close.....But....**_**Quil thought. I started laughing in my head.**

_**Thanks Quil**_** I thought**_**. QUIL STOP THINKING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND **_**Jacob thought back with a fury**_**. Sorry guys I forgot you guys can hear me **_**he repied**_**.Yes please stop fantaizing about my sister **_**my brother stated. **

**Once me and Jacob got to his house we both thought **_**We're here. Well its going to take us another 15 minutes before we get there, Briana you should phase back now so you have some privacey, Jacob you dont so we can keep in contact just in case something happens **_**Sam ordered**_**.Kay **_**I****thought before I phase I here Jacob say **_**Dont be thinking about her naked or Ill tear your leg off!!!**_

**I phased and got changed and found Jacob's house key and let us in. When we walked in I seen Billy, Jacob's dad, "Hi Briana, how did you...." but before he could finish Jake walked in still in wolf form. "Dont worry Billy when the rest of the guys get here we can start to explain" I told him. "How long will that be?" he asked. "I'm guessing about 5 minutes" is all I could say before the door bell rang,"Or now I suppose works just as well" I said as I got the door. "Did you miss us?" Quil asked while coming in. " Not really" Jake replied as he stood next to me with him snaked around my waist as it usally is. "Umm, are you guys going to explain something to me?"Billy interupted." Actually,dad I think it would be better if Bree showed you, Bree get ready we'll give you a cue,"Jake suggested. "sure" I replied. "Okay Billy, you know how only decendants of the original wolves are able to become wolves right?" Embry started."Yeah but......"Billy started. " You know the Clearwaters are decendants right?"Quil added. "Yea but...."Billy started again."Bree honey, you can come out now" Jake called to noticed I didnt reply. As I strolled out Billy asked Who's the dark chocolate wolf?""Ummm dad that's my BreeBree" Jake stated proudly before I ran over to him and knocked him to the ground. "Are you serious how is this possible" Billy asked." Well Billy when you really look at she hangs out alot with the Cullens and we figured they might have triggered it, ummm Briana why dont you go and phase back now" Sam said. I went back to Jacob's room,changed and head back to the living room by the time I got back though they had finished explaining. " Briana you know that now we need to have a council/pack meeting?" Embry said. "Yea and know that you're part of of the pack Jacob can't stop you from going to the meetings" Sam commented. "Damit your right Sam" Jake stated. "At least we can actually have some fun now that Briana's going to be there now" Quil said Then Billy picked you the phone to call Quil's grandpa and I called my dad....**


	4. First CouncilPack Meeting

Billy had to call the council members so they could have their meeting. Thankfully the whole pack was already there so we didn't have to wait that long. When they started to arrive I had to change into a bathrobe to make phasing a lot easier. "Quiet down I know most of you are wondering why you were called here, well I'm going to let Sam take it from here" I heard Billy suggest. Then Sam walked swiftly to where Billy was. "Thank you Billy, well let's start with what happened in Seattle, Jacob." Sam stated. Jacob paced down to where Sam was. "Well in Seattle we were able to learn that there is an army of new born vampires on the loose have talked to Alice Cullen and found out a date and time for their attack they are coming next week Thursday, the pack is going to go help the Cullens"he explain. "Now,time for you to know the reason you're here, everyone here knows about the legends the wolves well now there's an exception to them" Sam said when Jacob came back to where I am and changed in to another bathrobe. "Okay guys come on out" Sam said as me and Jacob phased and made our way to where he was standing. "Okay the reddish brown wolf is Jacob Black, the dark chocolate one is the new one we ran across in the woods dis morning, we simply asked its name, cause it could hear us it suggested a game we had to guess who it was, the first hint was we all knew them, the next was that it was a girl, then she said that she's a senior and on the track team, the last one was "which one of you is my sweet Jakie" and that's when Jacob knew who it was. The first female wolf is Briana Clearwater" he said throwing the bathrobes at us so we could phase. "Hi everyone" I said tying the robe. "Does anyone have any questions for my Bree" Jacob asked pulling me next to him in a firm grip. A few people raised there hands. "Yes" I asked pointing at to someone as if I was a teacher. "This is kinda personal but do you love Jacob?" he asked. "Of course I do, now that I think about it I love him more then ever" I answered. "Next" Jacob said. "How fast can you run?" another person asked I looked up to Jacob for an answer."Well,sir, we had a little race to find that out, she won, so I'm going to say 90mph, which is faster then any of the rest of us" he answered for me and surprised me, me being the fastest. "Anyone else?" Jacob asked. That's when someone stood up and said "Me, Jacob does this mean that Briana is going to be helping the pack fight the new borns?" he wasn't the only one that wanted that answer, I did too. "I can't have my bree getting hurt so she'll be helping protect Bella Swan, with Edward Cullen, in the woods" he answered simply.

I just had to get out of there even though that meant breaking the grip Jacob had on me, it was surprisingly easy. On my way out I grabbed my book bag with my clothes in it, phased, and jump out the window. After awhile of running I decided to pay my friends the Cullen's a visit.


End file.
